Hide
by Yangchen
Summary: Después de la toma de BaSingTse. ¿Qué es lo que Zuko tiene en la cabeza? ¿En qué piensa cuando esta con ella? Y ella en que piensa cuando esta con él? Hoy: 'Recuerdos de media noche'
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Soy Yangchen y esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: the last airbender. _

_Disclaimer: No, no poseo el Avatar, por más que me gustaría._

_No se si este podria clasificarse como un drabble pero aqui esta. Sin mas que decir, adelante y que lo disfruten._

**

* * *

**

**Adrenalina.**

Le encantaba sentirse así, con la adrenalina a tope, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, con el dolor de dejarla, con el sentimiento de culpa. Solo con esta clase de encuentros, nocturnos, silenciados por los labios de su amante, furtivos, lejos de las miradas curiosas del campamento, todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo se despertaban. Y continuar con estos no hacía mas que aumentar el deseo. Aún cuando ante los ojos de los otros solo intercambiaban insultos; aún cuando sabía que esta mal, que estaba prohibido por su cultura, por su familia, por las clases sociales, por él mismo y sus propios prejuicios... pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba sentir la sangre golpear su cabeza y bajar de golpe hacia su estómago cuando el crujido de una hoja o el ulular de una lechuza alertaba sus sentidos ante el temor de ser descubiertos.

Capturó los labios de su amante sellando el pacto de silencio. Trató de pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez... ya eran más de tres meses así, más o menos desde que Ba-Sing-Tse fue tomada por la nación del Fuego... Desde que se dió cuenta del error que había cometido y escapó dejándolo todo excepto a su tío... no... no debía pensar en eso... el recuerdo de Azula no debía atormentarlo de nuevo, ya era suficiente con la cicatriz en su rostro...

Con delicadeza bajo las manos hasta llegar a suave curvatura de la cintura de su amante. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de zafiros que le miraban con amor... tal vez con odio... reencor mezclado con deseo... sabran los espiritus que sería... pero al encontrarse con ellos no pudo sostener una batalla con su razón y profundizó el beso, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

La pequeña figura entre los brazos del principe de la nacion del fuego se estremeció al sentir el calor que emanaba del maestro fuego, le hecho los brazos al cuello, aferrandose con fuerza a él.

El principe rompió el beso, sostenido desde hacía minutos que bien podrian haberse convertido en horas, y la voz preocupa de de la chica llegó a sus oídos.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Te amo, Katara- le respondó acariciando sus cabellos castaños y de nuevo volvió a atacar los labios de su "capesina". Encontro la respuesta que buscaba cuando ya sus labios se unian de nuevo.

-Yo tambien te amo, Zuko.- el aludido solo la beso. Bien valía la pena soportar a un pupilo estúpido e inepto a cambio de escuchar cada noche esas palabras.

* * *

_Que tal? Les gusto? Solo con su ayuda podré mejorar. Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga este chap decidire si subo el segundo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!!!_

_Ya estoy aqui, despues de superar algunos problemas con mi conección a internet. _

_Pero de nada sirve lamentarse, en fin. Aqui les dejo el segundo y último capítulo de 'Hide' espero que lo disfruten!!! _

_Disclaimer: No poseo 'Avatar'. Si así fuera, Zuko y Katara ya tendrían mínimo una docena de hijitos. _

* * *

**Recuerdos de media noche.**

Era casi media noche y la luna llena estaba llegando a su cenit. Una figura menuda y solitaria, sentada en el borde de una roca, movía las aguas de un enorme lago. Pasaba las manos sobre el frío líquido distraídamente, haciendo que el agua a su alcance se levara peresozamente, describiendo circulos en el aire.

Dejo el agua control a un lado y miró su reflejo y el de la luna. Su cabello castaño caía libre por sus hombros, retiró un mechon rebelde de su frente y lo colocó detras de su oreja. Le gustaba la noche, era tranquila y silenciosa, además era cuando su agua control era más fuete. Pero.. había algo más, de eso estaba segura...pero exactamente que, no tenía ni idea... Aunque... tal vez... tal vez era ese halo de misterio y soledad. Sonrió al pensar en eso: 'misterio y soledad' exactamente igual al que tenía él. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal... su simple recuerdo la ponía nerviosa.

A su mente vino la imagen de la primera vez que lo vió, con sus aires de grandeza y su expresión de 'aqui mando solo yo'... el miedo que sintió al verlo, miedo por Sokka, por Gran Gran, por toda la tribu... gracias a los espirítus, se relajo un poco cuando el boomerang de Sokka le golpeó y él, cayó enterrando el rostro en la nieve, y por si esto fuera poco, el casco del inesperado visitante aterrizó en su trasero, decorando y haciendo más graciosa la escena... Tuvo que morder sus labios para no reír y provocar la ira del que, sin saberlo, se convertiría su más grande amor.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos, como si de moscas se tratasen. Trató de recordar el instante exacto en que ya no pudo ignorar los sentimientos hacía aquel tonto, pero no lo logró. A cambio, recordó cuando fue la primera vez que sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al simple contacto con la respiración de su amado... Fue cuando robo aquel pergamino que mostraba técnicas de agua control, ese que los piratas habían robado primero... fue cuando, atada a un árbol y completamente indefensa, el príncipe de la poderosa Nación del Fuego acercó sus labios al cuello de la joven maestra agua, y él cálido aliento del príncipe recorrió su cuello y le habló con esa voz que generó extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, y se dió cuenta de que sentimientos por él comenzaban a crecer en su interior... revivió ese momento tan bien, que su piel y el cabello en su nuca volvieron a erizarse como en ese entonces.

Suspiró mientras clavaba la mirada en los árboles que se movian al ritmo del viento. El crujido de una rama llamó su atención, se suponía que estaba sola... aunque últimamente... últimamente si tenía dos minutos a solas, era que había tenido mucha suerte o se había escondido muy bien. Y es que apenas tenía algunos segundos en soledad, una sombra se deslizaba sigilosamente por su espalda, y se apoderaba de su joven cuerpo, coloándole unas ávidas manos en su cintura... luego... sobresaltos... caricias... besos... gemidos ahogados... miradas intensas... votos de silencio... suspiros... susurros... todo en lo que parecían minutos, pero en realidad eran horas... el tiempo en realidad no importaba. De cualquier modo, antes del amanecer, ambos tenían que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, solo para mantener las apariencias.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Miró al cielo, buscando a la luna, rogándo a la misma que su amado no tardara tanto. Mientras aquel pensamiento recorría su mente, un sombra salió de los matorrales cercanos.

La sombra avanzó, se inclino ante aquella belleza nocturna y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Zuko!! Imagine que no vendrías... - comenzó a decir ella, sorprendida, clavando la mirada en los ojos ambarinos del joven de cabello oscuro que la acompañaba. Ella se pusó de pie, quedando a centímetros de Zuko. Mientras él abrazaba a la chica, las nubes cubrieron la luna, que por unos segundos desapareció del cielo, ocultando a los jóvenes amantes de la vista de cualquier curioso. Finalmente se besaron, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, hasta la mañana siguiente... hasta  
el fin del mundo.

* * *

Como ven? Esta bien? Para mi el final esta un poco flojo, pero se puede arreglar. De momento prefiero subirlo así, para que me den sus opiniones.

Mil gracias a **Juri**,** Lust18**,** aniita**, **alissa**,** Umeko-chan**,** Zukara Love **y** Eowynd **por haberme escrito un review. Tambien a todos aquellos que leen y que no dejan un review.


End file.
